Act Fast
by Andre787
Summary: We have wondered where Pokemon come from. But what if, we alter history to violence? Here comes the pokemon invading Earth.    Music recommendations may be present in some chapters    Advanceshipping. Please R&R :D


Act Fas t

Chapter 1, prologue

"215 Years from now…"

Once, there was a planet where many thought existed, but couldn't see it by their miniature telescopes and through the naked eye. Humanity was just beginning to explore their world and killing themselves through war. However, this gave rise to many empires and great nations that rule today.

But, there was anther world, one that always troubled humanity's mind, a presence of a race more advanced than them. One that has capability to drive them to extinction and many more. This existed on a planet that 215 years from now will be named as "Pokemania 392R". Let us watch the events happening now.

Pokemania 392R City Alpha

Unknown time….

One intelligent creature from this planet which was a Jirachi used his abilities to observe space. However, his personal goal was more, he aimed to discover a planet that is habitable by intelligent species so that their race would have more connections other than that of the creatures present in the planet.

But one day, his dream was realized. He looked at a galaxy in where it looked like milk. In curiosity, he decided to see it.

He saw something blue… which was similar to the planet of their size.

"Oh my god, did I just see something… no way… I'm checking again." He said shockingly

And after 2 minutes, he began looking at it closer, seeing something green. It was at the right space in the galaxy, the third planet from the sun.

Quickly amazed, he took photos of the discovery and reported it to what can only be described as the Hierarchy of Pokemania.

"I don't believe it, I am sending this to the Emperor? I actually am… seeing that my goal is complete." He said.

After being sent to the emperor, he was shocked that a new planet was discovered. He immediately ordered workers to construct at least 5 spaceships that can travel lightspeed in order to reach the planet. These spaceships would be flying independent cities.

It came to this world's news that a planet was discovered, which they named it as "Terra". Species from this world had ambitions to one day visit it and negotiate with intelligent life in the planet of Terra.

"Wow, I had never seen such a beautiful planet such as that!" said a news reporter that was classified in the planet as a Pichu.

"Indeed, Alexia, I wish I could see the planet in person myself in the future." Responded a similar reporter that was also a Pichu.

"I guess that would be over-exaggerated, it would take about 203 years for us to reach that place with our technology. Hell, we'll be dead by that time!"

"Ok, well I guess that is rational. Well, we'll see you friends in an hour!"

However, it wasn't the society that you may think. Yes, it was advanced, yet the environment was a mess. There were lack of resources and there are many harmful gasses present in the planet emitted from their factories. There were almost no plant life though the only remaining plants are classified as citizens of Pokemania.

But one day, in the capital city of Pokemania, a discussion with the highest creatures have come to what they do to the planet. Called by their creature type due to the rarity and strength of the creatures. They often act as the congress of the nation.

Mew said "We must make peace with them, they are species like us and it is our ambition isn't it?"

But the idea was opposed by Darkrai, who said that "It would be impractical to do that, they have many resources and we don't. It is essential for us to take over the planet and grab it's supplies.

Acting rationally, Regigigas said, "And what if their resources are depleted? We again ruined another planet. It would be 2 times faster due to our population and technology."

Darkrai however reacted with, "Resources are the things we must use to ensure the survival of our nation. And what if we deplete it's resources? We can find another one.

More arguments came, the building was noisy.

Suddenly, Arceus, the emperor quickly intervened.

"Stop this nonsense! If we only argue without solution, we may no longer have a PROPER SOLUTION for this issue!

As an act, we shall decide once our forces reach the galaxy. Dismissed!"

"Yes, your honor!" All of the creatures said.

Silently, the creatures began to build their forces for their journey towards this so-called 'Terra'. Whether or not this is to be seen, their main goal at the moment was to reach terra.

9 years after, the ships flew towards their long destination. Not one tale shall be heard about them for 100 years…

How do you like it? R&R :D

The only reason I call them creatures because they are not yet classified by humans. And yes, I think this is a new concept of Pokemon ^_^


End file.
